


You Shook Me All Night Long

by violetchachkii



Series: #30DaysOfTriles [4]
Category: Degrassi
Genre: #30DaysOfTriles, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetchachkii/pseuds/violetchachkii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4: On A Date</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shook Me All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by [this](http://aphportugal.co.vu/post/96320146150/important-otp-thing-to-consider-who-rocks-the) post on Tumblr.

“Miles Hollingsworth, I swear to God!”

Tristan spoke with a panicked voice, his eyes hooked on the ground below him. He didn’t know why he agreed to go on the ferris wheel at the carnival with Miles. Maybe it was because he was hopeless romantic who believed in the special kiss on the top of the ferris wheel. However, he hadn’t factored in his deathly fear of heights and Miles’ need to shake the fucking seat.

Miles couldn’t help himself. He had never had a fear of height or anything of the sort. When he was a kid, he and Hunter would go on the ferris wheel all the time and get kicked off for rocking the seat too much. But Tristan did not seem to be a fan of that concept. Miles knew he it made him a horrible boyfriend, but he couldn’t help but laugh at the other’s reaction.

“Oh my God, we’re going to die,” Tristan fanned his face lightly with his hand, trying to calm himself down. Miles had stopped rocking the seat, but it was still swaying with the aftermath of it. Even that small movement was enough to make Tristan go into full freak out mode.

“Calm down, Tris,” Miles chuckled, slipping his hand into Tristan’s and giving it a small squeeze. Even this small comforting movement didn’t seem to help.

“Why do they have to stop?” the boy demanded, looking over at his boyfriend.

“They have to let other people get on,” Miles explained. He leaned forward to look down, but that only made the car move again, causing Tristan to squeeze his hand so tight that it made his fingers turn white. “Ow, babe,” Miles complained, pulling his hand out of Tristan’s grip to move his fingers around. “You’re going to break my fingers off.”

“Then stop moving!” Tristan protested, gripping the lap bar instead of Miles’ hand.

“Fine,” Miles relented, “Just relax, okay? It’s going to start moving any second.”

The two boys sat there as the seat settled, waiting for the small car to move. After a another minute, Miles lifted his arm and wrapped it around Tristan’s shoulders. The seat moved a couple of centimeters, making Tristan’s body go rigid before relaxing a little. He was still as tense as all hell, but his boyfriend’s arm around him brought him some comfort.

Finally, the wheel started to move. Relief flooded through Tristan’s body, finally relaxing. He leaned into Miles more, his head resting on his shoulder lightly.

“Sorry, I’m ruining our date,” he looked up at the other boy, who looked back down at him.

“Ruining? C’mon, Tris. It’s one ride. Don’t be dramatic.”

Tristan softened more, letting out a small laugh. “I’m sorry. Drama’s in my nature.”

They sat there together, the ride spinning around and around. After two rotations, Miles looked back down at Tristan. He gave his shoulders a small squeeze. “Besides, the “protecting you” thing is kind of hot.”

Tristan smirked, wanting to hit him. He was too afraid to move though and instead, as they reached the top, pressed their lips together in a small, chaste kiss.


End file.
